Dragon Guardian: Darkness and Light
by Tina Ichijouji
Summary: when Robotnik discovers the location of a talisman containing great power Sonic and co. try to stop him from finding it but in the process they meet a mysterious figure and Tails discovers something intresting about his family heritage. R+R and no flames


Dragon Guardian: Darkness and Light

Disclaimer:_ Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and all other Sonic related characters belong to SEGA, DIC, and Archie comics. Silver Fox, Sakura Kitsune, Narissa Wolf, Gaea, Draco the Dragon, and the Dragon Talisman are all my creations but anyone can use them in their stories as long as they say they belong to me. This is a combination of the comic and the SATAM cartoon. _

Prologue: The legend of the Dragon Talisman

A young vixen with silvery gray fur walked briskly through the corridors of Robotnik's main headquarters towards what used to be the throne room of Castle Acorn but was now Robotropolis' main command center, an ancient scroll in her paws. She knew that her boss Doc 'Botnik (as she had taken to calling him when he wasn't around) would be pleased with her findings. She grinned, maybe he could even use it too take care of a certain blue hedgehog, she thought.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik growled pounding his fist in to the arm of his 'throne'. It was third time this week the Freedom Fighters had been a problem. This time they had trashed another swat-bot factory. "There has to be some way to destroy those Freedom Fighters once and for all!" 

"But sir all of your other attempts to do so have met with failure." Snively pointed out.

Before Robotnik can respond a voice from the door.

"That's what **I'm **here for." In walked the vixen still holding the scroll.

Snively looked at her and sneered " Well, well if it isn't that little two tailed freak Silver Fox." 

Silver Fox folded her arms across her chest tapped her foot and smiled in a very Sonic-like way. "Well, well, if it isn't that **needle-nosed, bald headed old coot **Snidely." She replied mockingly. 

Before Snively could be think of the proper retort Robotnik spoke up. "It is my understanding that you didn't come simply to get one-up on Snively. Do you have something to report?" He asked.

Snively growled. Anyone else caught acting like that when they're supposed to giving a report would make Robotnik angry. Not Silver Fox who was obviously Robotnik's favorite. Snively hated the vixen with a passion, not only was she a threat to his position but she was created with altered DNA samples from Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, which meant she had Sonic's speed, Knuckles' Strength, and Tails' form although some what altered giving her Tails' flying ability. This also meant that she had some of their personality traits including (unfortunately for Snively) Sonic's cockiness and sense of humor.

"Yes "Lord" Robotnik, I may have found something that will help you rid yourself of the freedom fighters once and for all and take over mobius much more easily." Silver Fox said with all the silver tongued ease and smooth dignified grace that came to her so easily as one of her more unique traits. 

As she spoke she twirled her paw in the air expensively then bent forward in a sweeping bow.

Robotnik was intrigued. "Continue."

Silver Fox straitened and held up the scroll.

"This Scroll I have here was found by our scouts at the edge of the great unknown. On it is a legend of a powerful relic hidden thousands of years ago." She unrolled it and said, "according to legend the relic known as the Dragon Talisman was created by the dragon sorcerer Draco with help from the vulpine sorceress Gaea to help a great hero protect a village from an evil wizard. After the wizard was gone for good, the hero, seeing how dangerous the talisman would be if it fell in to the wrong hands, gave the talisman back to Gaea who took it and hid it on an unknown Island in the mobian sea. Since then she and her descendents after her have stood guard over the talisman to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." 

"And this will help us, how exactly?" Snively asked skeptically. 

"I'm getting to that needle-nose!" Silver Fox shot back crossly, blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously as her head snapped around to glare at him. 

She caught the look Robotnik was giving them out of the corner of her eye, took it as a signal to ignore Snively and continue, turned her attention back to the scroll, cleared her throat loudly, and started to speak again.

"According to my research, talismans have been used for centuries by Mages and sorcerers to focus and control the powers of apprentices during training, but according to this scroll the Dragon Talisman was different from the rest. This one is said to have the ability to amplify magic user's powers ten-fold and (this is the one you should really pay attention to) the ability to give magic powers to those who have none." She glanced pointedly at Robotnik as she spoke.

The Tyrant was intrigued. "Interesting. If I could get my hand on this talisman that blasted hedgehog and those freedom fighters would no longer be problem." He said to himself, "Tell me, Silver Fox, is there anyway to find the island the Dragon Talisman is hidden on?"

Silver Fox smiled "Oh your going to love this. The scroll tells of a second scroll giving the location of the island and even tells where that scroll can be found."

"Where is that exactly?" asked a now curious Snively.

The smile turned into a mischievous grin "Mushroom Hill Zone, The Floating Island."

Me: Hi guys!

Sonic: Hey Tina when are we gonna show up in this story of yours.

Sakura: I agree with Sonic, no one even knows who I am yet and I'm the one of the stars of this fic.):

Me: I know Sakura, you, Sonie, and the Freedom Fighters will appear in the next chapter: Enter the heroes.

Knuckles: And….?

Me: -_- Yes Knuckles, you and the Chaotix will appear in the chapter after that, NOW GO AWAY!!! 

Sonic, Sakura &Knuckles: 0.0


End file.
